Worth Every Penny
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: I own nothing! Silly one shot pre-rizzles! Hope u enjoy x check out my other rizzles stuff x


******_I own nothing. This was another silly idea as I can't sleep again...plus feedback from another story got me feelin down n confused so decided to cheer myself up! Pre-rizzles again! Hope u like x twitter/fb/blog/tumblr all under jdroxburgh look me up!_**

* * *

**Worth Every Penny****.**

Jane groaned and dragged her feet "Four hours Maur. Four." The medical examiner just trotted in front of her in her heels. _How can she do this in those? _Jane's feet were burning in her flat shoes. "Come on Maur! Can we at least stop for lunch?"

"One more store Jane." Maura turned and stopped at the sound of the detective's whine. The brunette looked liked a petulant child sulking behind her.  
Maura was looking at her like she was a kid and so Jane stuck out her tongue earning herself a shake of the head. She sighed over dramatically and moaned, gesturing at the bags she was carrying.

"You are the one who insisted in not traveling to the car after every store!"  
Jane stomped her foot "I didn't know we'd be four hours! Four!" She repeated not quite able to believe it.

Maura smiled she knew the detective was getting grumpy but there was one more place she absolutely had to visit. As stroppy as the brunette was the ME knew how to wrap her round her little finger.

"No! Not the puppy dog eyes!" Jane groaned "Come on Maur! Play fair!"

The medical examiner chuckled, _Works like a charm!_ "I'll cook you dinner..."

Jane's eyes lit up at that offer and she growled "One more!"

Maura held up three fingers "I swear."

Jane grumbled "You weren't a scout that's no guarantee." Maura simply laughed, turned and continued walking. Jane sighed heavily and trotted after her faithfully.

* * *

Jane was busy texting Frankie, arguing about which player name they should get put on TJ's Red Sox jersey as she trailed behind Maura into the last store. She jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. _Oh God_.

"Hey Janie! You look hot!"

She groaned, perhaps not as inwardly as she had hoped. "Giovanni." She raised her head to meet his lopsided grin with a weak smile of her own.

He did his usual appraisal of the detective and she prayed the earth would open up and swallow her. "So you and Maura here shopping for something special for tonight? Niice!"

The elongated vowel sound wasn't unusual from the auto mechanic but she didn't click until she looked around them. She flushed a deep shade of red and stood open mouthed. _Lingerie. She brought me to a lingerie store. And now Giovanni's here. Thank you God_. Jane scowled at the ME who was hovering around looking at items not paying any attention to either Italian. Jane rolled her eyes and hoped Giovanni was leaving.

Of course after seeing Jane and Maura there any chance of him leaving was gone.

"So Janie, you getting something for her or for you? Ooh or both? You know I never saw you as the lingerie type...although I'm starting to see it now! Who's the guy with you two? Is it you? I bet it's you. That's hot! I mean Maura's hot too you know but you're hot in a different way-"

Jane just held her hand up to stem the flow of sleaze and wandered over to find Maura with armfuls of lacy things. "Really Maur? Lingerie?"

The ME shrugged innocently "I needed to pick some things up." She turned to walk away.

Jane pulled her back by her shoulder "And I couldn't have waited in the car?!"

Maura shook her head "No! I need help."

Jane frowned "With what?"

Maura shrugged again "Opinions!" She wandered off leaving Jane thinking.

_Opinions?_ She groaned and felt a hand slap down on her shoulder. She growled and she turned.

"Hey Janie I'm trying to get this chick to...well ya know anyways I was looking to get her something. Think she'd like these?" He held up a pair of lacy, barely there crotchless panties.

Jane rubbed her hands over her face in disbelief "Giovanni? Is she a man?"

"Huh? No." He screwed his face up in confusion.

"Then no. She won't like those." Jane shook her head and saw Maura gesturing at her so she raced over. "Jesus Maur are you done yet? Giovanni's asking me about crotchless panties, and us! I can't take it!"

Maura laughed "Not yet I need to try some things on." She took a step toward the changing areas. She turned back to see Jane swaying on the balls of her feet in the same spot. "Er Jane?" Jane looked up "You coming?"

Jane looked at the ME like she was an alien "What? No!" Maura frowned "It's weird enough I'm in this shop with you!"

The medical examiner pouted "But I can't reach my zipper!"

The brunette sighed and sulkily trailed after her "Fine. But once you're unzipped I'm out! Got it?"

Maura grinned "Got it!"

* * *

The changing area was a lot smaller than Jane had anticipated, they were almost touching already. Maura tried to turn around in front of the mirror and giggled as she brushed Jane "Sorry!"

_Is it getting hot in here? Boy is it stuffy! You think they could afford air con they'd amount they charge!_ Jane focused back on Maura who was holding her hair out of the way of the zipper.

The metal was cool on her skin as it slid down her back. She heard the zipper get stuck and felt it pull on the material.

"Shit."

"Language."

Jane met Maura's eyes in the mirror and they both playfully scowled at one another. Jane had to put her hand down the dress to release the caught material and as her hand skimmed the ME's skin she couldn't help but notice the trail of goosebumps she left. "Sorry. Cold hands." She smiled quickly and then concentrated.

"No..." Maura couldn't get any more words out, the skin Jane had briefly touched was on fire, it felt like her nerve endings had just exploded and they sent a jolt down to between her legs. She gulped guiltily and frowned at the sensation.

Jane caught sight of Maura's frown and bit her lip as she tried not to ruin the ME's dress. She finally managed to free the material and slide the zip all the way down. She froze as she caught sight of the smooth expanse of skin and she swallowed hard at the shudders travelling down her spine.

Maura sought out Jane's eyes in the mirror but instead she saw the brunette looking at her exposed skin with intense, dark eyes. It made her breath catch and she slowly watched Jane tear her eyes away and meet hers in the reflection.

Jane saw Maura's eyes had darkened just as much as her own and she could feel her heartbeat hammering at her ribcage. Jane opened her mouth to speak but instead shot out of the small changing room, breathless.

* * *

Once Maura had taken some time to cool off she began trying on her selections. She was torn between a rich dark burgundy lace basque or a sheer black babydoll. She needed help "Jane?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you come in here I need an opinion."

Jane's eyes widened in horror "N-no! I, um...have to make a call...there's no signal in here!" She winced at her pathetic lie.

Maura rolled her eyes. _Of course you do! For a homicide detective you can be a real wimp Jane Rizzoli!_

Just as Jane was about to step out there was a loud commotion of women shouting just outside. Jane hurried out and rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. Giovanni was being restrained by the store workers telling him he couldn't enter the female changing area.

"There you are Janie!"

"You know this gentleman?"

"I know this moron!"

The workers let him go and he held up a tacky PVC minidress at her "Hey Janie! My girl's about your height, can you try this on for me?"

Jane fought the urge to slap him "What? No!"

Maura emerged fully dressed behind Jane and sniggered as she saw what Giovanni was holding up. She smiled gratefully at Jane who moved automatically to zip her up.

"Hey Maura! You look hot!" He winked "Hey my girl's got a rack about that size, you try this on for me?"

Both women couldn't respond as they both stared at one another in shock. Jane turned back to him to catch him clearly ogling the ME's ample chest. "Hey!"

He smiled guiltily "Oh hey sorry Janie I know she's your girl!"

Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes, she placed a hand on the medical examiner's lower back "Come on Maur let's go home."

Giovanni sniggered at his own clearly dirty thoughts.

Maura looked at Jane "Oh I need to pay! I still can't decide..."

Jane looked down and could only see the colours that Maura was holding not the garments themselves "I've always liked you in red. Sets off your eyes." She said it so quickly she didn't have time to fully register what she had said.

Maura felt her heart beat faster at Jane's comment and tiptoed up to kiss her lightly on the cheek before skipping off to the register.

"Damn that's-"

"Hot? Yeah." She rolled her eyes and started to head for the exit.

"Whoa Rizzoli!"

She turned scowling at him "What?"

"You not gonna pay for your girl?"

She blinked at him "What?"

"Ah come on Janie, gotta treat the ladies right huh? Besides I'm thinking this is more a present for you! Am I right?" He held up his hand for a high five and winked at her.

She glared at his hand in distain.

"That's ok Giovanni, I don't expect Jane to buy me things."

The famous Rizzoli pride kicked in and she made her way over to the register "That's ok babe. I got this." She turned to the cashier "How much?" The cashier told her the amount in hushed tones and Jane nearly imploded "How much? You gotta be kidding me?" When the cashier shook her head Jane grumbled quietly "Better be worth it."

Maura overheard her grumble and smirked "Oh it will be."

Only Giovanni heard her response, he winked at her and shook his head before he wandered off "So hot!"

* * *

Jane opened her car door and threw the bags into the backseat causing a gasp from the medical examiner.

"Careful! They're expensive!"

"No kidding!" Jane half heartedly laughed as she got in "That's probably gonna max out my credit card!"

Maura felt a guilty pang "I know, I will reimburse you of course Jane."

Jane saw the upset look on the ME's face and she berated herself "I know you will, don't worry." She smiled at her friend.

"How about I make dinner and you can pick what we watch tonight?"

Jane laughed "Deal!"

* * *

After dinner Jane was sat relaxing on Maura's couch with a beer, feet up on the coffee table hollering at a sports game. Jane had barely realised that Maura had disappeared at some point until she waltzed in and blocked the tv.

"He-"

She spluttered her beer all over herself and her words died in her throat as she desperately tried to remember how to breathe.

Maura stood in her newly purchased lingerie and revelled in the intense looks Jane was giving her.

"What the hell?"

Maura smirked deviously at the brunette and shrugged nonchalantly "I just wanted to show you it wasn't a waste of money...don't you agree?" She slowly twirled, loving the unabashed looks Jane was giving her.

Jane opened and closed her mouth unable to make any kind of sound or movement bigger than that.

Maura smirked at the ogling detective and sauntered off to her bedroom. _Worth every penny_.


End file.
